hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jean Petram
'Jean Petram ' is a First Quarter Quell participant of the Hunger Games who placed second. He was picked by District 12 to be in the games after asking to and for his large size. He wasn't the first picked, however, but volunteered to take the place of the first. He never wished to win, but wanted to prove that he was the best fighter in the arena. Biography Early Life Jean was born in the district of coal, or District 12, and had difficulty surviving like any other person residing there. When he was eleven, his father died in the mines, and his mother was executed by Peacekeepers. At first, he was grief stricken, but learned to survive before being taken in by a man named Eric Moran. Eric turned out to be a drunk but compassionate man who couldn't bare watching Jean die on the streets. Jean never truly got over his mother's death, and suffered a deep depression that he covered in anger and fierce, protective rage. By the time he was seventeen, Jean was six foot seven and especially strong and quick for his size. He was extremely muscular, and weighed nearly three hundred pounds. His size is freakish, and how this happened is unknown, for sustenance is rare in District 12. He is likely one of a kind. Jean learned to hunt under a man named Charles Everdeen and his son, James Everdeen. He first encountered them in the forest, after he escaped his "foster" father's funeral, who had died from alcohol poisoning. He proved to be an exceptional hunter, and not a bad singer. He was taken in by the Everdeen's for a short while, until the worst that could happen fell on them. Reaping And Preparing When the 25th Hunger games were announced, the Capitol forced the districts to choose their own Tributes, and after a series of debating, James Everdeen was chosen. Not willing to allow the man to leave his family behind, and having wished to go to the Hunger Games to end his internal pain, Jean volunteered and saved the only man he called friend. His mentor was Darus Halchester and his fellow District 12 member was Breeana Tyluium. His mentor was an exceptional athlete, and Breeana was chosen bye the District for she too, was athletic and very fast. Jean showed off his impressive and obvious strength during training, and allowed anyone to watch his great skill in archery. In his private and final session before the Gamemakers, he tore every training effigy to pieces with his bare hands, and flung a spear across the full court, destroying the last effigy. His session did not last more than five minutes, and he received a ten for his score. His brutality was admired bye the game-makers, and during his interview he impressed the crowd with his savage and vicious comments. He never held back, much to Darus's annoyance and Breeana's admiration. Despite Breeana and Darus's efforts, he refused to ally with her or the careers. He was favored for his size only, and gained few sponsors, for his barbarism was disliked by the others, despite being a crowd favorite. The Games At the start of the First Quarter Quell, which took place in a scorching and very arid desert, he began his onslaught. Jean did not immediately run for the Cornucopia, instead, he killed one of the careers, a District 1 male named Jared, by mutilating his face with a single punch and tore out his throat. He than ran for the supplies, and participated in the bloodbath. Only five tributes ran from the Cornucopia, both District 11 members, the Disctrict 4 female, Breeana, and a male from District 8. During the bloodbath, Jean dominated the other tributes into submission, and only three made it away, the remaining careers. Jean killed eight, not including his first attack, making nine in all. With the careers also killing, fifteen died the first day. Jean left with an axe and a short list of supplies, and began to hunt them down. He tracked three more tributes down, but the female form District 8, Erin, escaped when Breeana arrived and stabbed him in near his rib cage. He survived the wounds with little effort, and began hunting. Due to his favoritism, he finally gained a few more sponsors, who all recognized his unwillingness to stop, one of them pointed out that he was like a Spartan or Gladiator, and sent him bronze armor with a classic gladiator helmet, topped with a red Spartan officer crest. They also sent a trident, which was once used by the roman warriors of the arena long ago. He seized the protection immediately. He later ran into the careers, sticking one through the chest, and breaking the neck of another. The male from 4 escaped, having ran before his allies died. Jean thought to track down the coward, but he decided the fatigue was too much, and finally slept. On the fourth day, he was saved from dehydration, having not been able to awake by Breeana and Erin. He quickly recovered, and finally used his vocal cords other than for roars and grunts. He thanked them, and had them return to the Cornucopia, where he suspected the male was hiding. He also told them that he would not hesitate to end their lives, and he knew that they should consider the same thing because they only had one remaining common enemy. They split up afterward, agreeing not to meet up at the horn-like object for their final moments. Jean took longer than usual to travel to the agreed destination, and when he arrived, he found Breeana unconscious and Erin in a duel with the last career, who was named Vixus. He immediately went to Breeana's aid, realizing he had begun to feel for the young women. He did not realize that he had fallen into a trap, and that both Erin and Vixus had wanted to get him alone while prepared, having planned it out, but they had not expected how resilient he would be, but they were happy how easy it was for them to get him there. Jean, knowing they would kill Breeana, fell to a furious rage. He took them both on at the same time, underestimating their speed, and took several severe stabs through openings in his armor. Eventually, he tossed Erin into a tree, seemingly killing her. He began to corner Vixus, who's wrust had been severed, begged for mercy before he began laughing as Erin snuck behind him with Jean's own trident. With his armor in pieces, it offered little protection from the blow. As he laid on his knees, refusing to beg, Vixus stick a dagger between his ribs, stabbing his left lung. He clung on with super human strength, but he could not prevail. As Erin prepared for the finishing blow, she was beheaded by an axe, wielded by Breeana. Before Vixus could leap on her, Jean managed to remove the trident from his back, and pin him to the Cornucopia, and then slit his throat with a jagged dagger. With little left for him back in District Twelve, he forced Breenana to kill him, and asked only for a kiss, which she agreed to before he died of blood loss and horrid internal injuries caused by his trident before she could bring herself to kill a new but now lost friend. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:District 12